


Teams

by shestans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Some Clint Bashing, a drabble of sorts, it's the most wonderful time of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shestans/pseuds/shestans
Summary: The Avengers have a snowball fight. Well, some of them.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 56





	Teams

Natasha pants looking up at the sky. She’d been attacked, restrained, and hit in the face over and over. “You give up?” She hears.

“Never.”

“Have it your way.”

She’s thrown into the air so high that she can feel the quality of air change. The wind and cold air making it difficult for her to breathe even with her enhanced abilities. She passes birds and nearly hits a plane before freezing in the air. It felt like hours, everything around her stopping, but she knew it was only a few seconds. And then she began to fall. Like a ball that had gone as high as it can go. _What goes up must come down._ She doesn’t scream, she doesn’t fear for her life. She knows she won’t die.

Just as she’s about to hit the ground she feels metal wrap around her. “Took you long enough, Stark.”

“Sorry, I was preoccupied.” He puts down the assassin and together they survey the damage. “Hill?”

No response.

“Hill, come in.” Natasha tries again.

There’s a crackling in her communication device and she quickly removes it from her ear. “We’re compromised.”

“Alright, I’m putting an end to this.” Tony makes his way to the middle of the field, where all of this started. He clears his throat. “Wanda and Carol can’t be on the same team. It’s just not fair.” He crosses his arms as best as he can in his iron man suit.

“Yeah, I agree.” Scott presses a button and is now full sized again. “I almost died.”

“Aw, come on guys.” Wanda and Carol land in front of them at the same time. “Don’t be sore losers.”

“You threw my girlfriend into space.” Maria crosses her arms and glares at the short haired blonde.

“Jesus Christ.” Scott jumps and clutches his chest, not having heard or seen Maria appear beside him.

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration.” Carol defends herself.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “I want a rematch and I’m team Captain this time.”

Clint clears his throat. “Can I play this time?”

They collectively ignore him.

“Hill, you’re with me.”

Maria shakes her head. “Sorry, babe.” She kisses Natasha’s cheek before removing her hand from the redhead's. “I’m team Captain this time too.”

Natasha looks at her with betrayal in her eyes and feigns being hurt.

Thor claps his hand, his voice booming. “Pick your teams, lesbians.”

Natasha goes first. “Wanda.”

“Carol.”

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

“Scott.”

Maria shifts her eyes between the two possible players left. Clint smiles and Bruce looks away, not wanting to participate in the game in fear that he will Hulk out. Maria _huffs_ and looks at her girlfriend who is now smirking. “What about Sam or Bucky?”

Steve blushes. “Trust me, you do not want to interrupt them while they are doing that.” Carol groans in agreement and presses her lips together, cursing her super hearing for the time being.

“Don’t you want Clint on your team? He’s your best friend.”

“Nice try, Hill. He’s all yours.”

Maria doesn't call his name but also doesn’t protest when he joins her side.

“Really feeling the love here, guys.”

Thor goes over the rules again. “There will be no murdering,” he looks pointedly at Natasha and then Clint. “No throwing of the humans into space,”

Carol mumbles under her breath. “I didn’t throw her into space.”

“And there will be no mind controlling.” He finishes. “Team 1, are you ready?”

“Ready.”

“Team 2?”

“Ready.”

Thor starts a countdown. “3, 2, 1.” Thunder roars in the air causing the ground to shake.

Let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what boredom gets you.


End file.
